User blog:123132131a/What are the Perk-a-Colas?
Perk-a-Colas are helpful perks within the Zombies gamemode to allow the player to live longer and last higher rounds. World At War Perks The very first Perk-a-Cola was developed by the German Government after an early 1900s meteorite crash in Russia. The Germans took parts of the meteorite's 115 back to their labs (which would later become the Der Riese factory). Early, unnamed scientists began experiments, trying to create super drinks to ensure that the Germans would win World War One. Their first successful drink was Quick Revive, which ran on high amounts of 115 in its early stage. It would be drunk by a soldier who would, in turn, be able to die on the field and then be revived by a toxin which would normally kill the man. But the Quick Revive made him immune to the poison. The next drink created was Juggernog, which ran on moderate amounts of 115 (they could use less 115 now that they knew what it was capable of). This drink quickly replaced most use of Quick Revive, as it made the Germans feel no pain and could last longer on the field. Alongside Juggernog, the Germans introduced Speed Cola, which allowed soldiers to be quicker with their hands. This allowed for faster reloading and movement of objects around the bunker. Speed Cola ran on low amounts of 115. The low energy of the drink made so that only the soldiers' upper body would be affected by the beverage. Finally the Germans created Double Tap Root Beer, which ran on extremely low amounts of 115, for they were running low on it. This drink was invented close to the end of the war and wouldn't do as much help as they hoped. This drink allowed for manufacturers to produce more guns faster. Thus there was an influx in German soldiers and the Double Tap was associated with how fast the soldiers could fire their guns. Black Ops Perks After the loss of World War One, the Germans were in massive debt. In order to repay this debt, the German Government sold all of their equipment to other nations, who gladly accepted. They also promised that research was needed in order to figure out how they would repay their debt. The Allies agreed to wait...and the Germans fooled them. Immediately after the ware, the German Government created a top secret scientific war development association known as Group 935. 935's entire existence was based on the construction of dominating war weapons. Studies began showing that the 115 which ran their "Energy Drinks" were also a main power supply for electrically-charged devices and high-tech weapons. (But that's another topic.) One half of 935 concentrated on weapon manufacturing (this included Maxis and Rictofen) while the other half (who was renamed Group 936) focused on the creation of more "Energy Drinks". 936 began by taking more "samples" of the 115 meteorite which was still located in labs in Russia. No questions asked (but money was involved), the Russians handed over a large portion of their concentrated 115. 936's work began with reconstruction of the Quick Revive drink. They redeveloped it so soldiers would only become unconscious and would wake up only minutes later. This revamped drink (which previously ran on high amounts of 115) only took up 25% of what it had run on before. The next step was to create a new drink for the Germans. Their overall plan was to break out into war again and use these weapons against the rest of the world, so why pay a debt? The next drink was PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up. PhD Flopper (created by Dr. Flöpps) made soldiers immune to shrapnel tearing at their limbs by enhancing ligaments by 75%. The most effective way to kill enemies was to pull all your pins and toss them around you before diving to the ground. The shrapnel would injure (if not kill) opponents while the attacker would be safe from harm on the ground. Flopper contained excessive amounts of 115 to protect soldiers from harm. Stamin-Up (which was actually called this by Russians who later found this drink machine) was introduced by Hitler himself. Hitler visited Group 936's labs in Der Riese and suggested a way for Germans to move faster. The team quickly developed this beverage, which ran mostly on high caffeine and little to no amounts of 115. Soon the war started up. Group 935 was in the final stages of completing the Wunderwaffe DG-2 (the successor to a failed experiment which killed several scientists at Der Riese) and had already made ten copies of the Dr. Maxwell Porter's Ray Gun. (Which is, sadly, also another topic.) The good news was that Group 936 had already made several hundred "Energy Drink" vending machines. The machines were released to major bunkers all across the country, but were hidden in secret underground tunnells which were never discovered by the Allies. During the early years of the war, several scientists at 936 began plans on a new drink: Deadshot Daiquiri. This drink calmed the soldiers, but kept them aware. The soldiers (now numbed beyond belief) now had steady sniper-like hands. They could fire headshots easier, conserving ammuniton. This ran on low amounts of 115; too much would counteract both Speed Cola and Double Tap Root Beer. During this time, the Americans were just hearing about this early 1900s meteorite crash and were curious about it. They went in to investigate. The Russians (being Allies to the Americans) gladly handed over large amounts of 115. Using this 115, the Americans began experimenting with their own high-tech weaponry. (This, too, is another topic.) After creating weapons throughout the 1950s and 1960s, the US finally made their move to reach the moon. Knowing it would be impossible to cover up, the US Government staged a moon landing with high-tech gear (this gear would not come to the public for at least thirty more years). The real moon landing was much more extreme. Several astronauts and scientists were mysteriously killed off and buried under the moon's soft surface. But later experiments went right for the US and (in late 1971), the American Government created their own "Energy Drink". They had heard the news from Russia about Stamin-Up in the late 1940s, but had only thought it was a failed project. Now they knew it ws real and how many more of these machines did the Germans have? The new drink was titled Mule Kick. It allowed soldiers to carry heavier loadouts. They grew extra strength in only a day's time and could carry up to three heavy weapons (including RPGs) and 300 rounds for every gun. The drink was distributed to every American base on Earth, as well as an empty machine placed on the moon's surface for looks. Category:Blog posts